


Their Favorite Game

by Telanu



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telanu/pseuds/Telanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia is seven, Cesare is twelve, and the new handmaiden is bemused.  Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Favorite Game

Lucrezia's personal attendant, Violetta, gets the lay of the land on her first day in the Borgia bastards' villa.  There are four children, only one of whom she will have anything to do with, a golden angel of a girl.  Then there's a younger brother, still only a baby, and…the elder two.

 

Lucrezia is earnestly showing Violetta her favorite dolls, and how they talk to each other, when Juan, Cardinal Borgia's second son, appears.  "Juan, come and play dolls," Lucrezia says hopefully, waving around the one she has named 'Giorgio.'  "You can be Giorgio."

 

Juan sneers at both Lucrezia and Violetta with all the power a ten year old boy can muster, and says, "I'm not going to play dolls with stupid girls."  He steps into the room, and for one dreadful moment, Violetta thinks he is going to turn over the table they're playing at--and what must she do?  This is her first day, she's not at all certain she's allowed to discipline the male children, and this one looks as if he wouldn't put up with it even if she tried.  But instead, to her relief, he turns on his heel and stomps off, dragging his wooden sword clumsily behind him.

 

Lucrezia sighs and mutters, "He's _awful."_

 

Before Violetta can comfort her, the first son of the house appears: Cesare, dark where Lucrezia is fair, wiry and tall for his age.  He nods at Violetta as if he is a man full-grown, and says to Lucrezia, "Are you well, sis?  I saw Juan leaving in a temper."

 

"I'm fine."  Lucrezia beams as she raises the doll again, her other brother plainly forgotten.  "Come and be Giorgio, Cesare."

 

Violetta thinks that a twelve-year-old boy must have better things to do, but Cesare crosses his arms and smirks.  "What will you give me if I do?"

 

Lucrezia gives a deep, childish chortle of delight.  She knows this game.  "A ribbon."

 

Cesare begins to advance into the room.  "I don't need any ribbons."

 

"A button."

 

"What would I do with one of your buttons?"

 

Lucrezia is laughing.  Cesare's smile is growing.  "A ring!"

 

"Father gave you all your rings, my love, he doesn't want you to give them away."  Cesare stands next to the table now.  Lucrezia is giggling too hard to reply.  "I want a kiss."

 

Lucrezia shakes her little head hard, grinning, and Violetta realizes she is smiling too as she watches the spectacle.  "A kiss," Cesare repeats, narrowing his eyes in mischief, leaning forward.  "Or…you know what will happen."  He raises his hands and begins wiggling his fingertips.

 

Lucrezia shrieks in glee, and before Violetta can utter a word, she jumps out of her seat and scampers out of the room at top speed.  Cesare bursts out laughing.  Then he turns to Violetta with a sly grin.

 

"I _hate_ being Giorgio," he confides, and bolts out of the door after his sister.

 

FIN.

Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
